


The Story of Bellatrix and Rodolphus

by NarcissaDracoist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, The Story of Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissaDracoist/pseuds/NarcissaDracoist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little one-shot of Bella and Rod. It kinda just zooms through different points in their relationship :) Bella/Rod and hints Bella/Voldy Song fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Bellatrix and Rodolphus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHINNGGG!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"Who is that?" I asked Lucius sitting next to me.

"Oh, that's Bellatrix Black. She's a first year, but some beg to differ." He replies.

She is beautiful. Gorgeous, and so much more.

"Bella," one of your friends say "that LeStrange boy can't keep his eyes off you."

"Of course he can't. Where is he?" You look over and see me staring, and you stare back.

-I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us. How we met and the sparks flew instantly. And people would say they're the lucky ones.-

I look around the room. The seat next to you was once mine, but now it no longer is. I look around once more. I find an empty seat at the opposite end of the table of my other one.

You act so differently now. Like I have never meant anything to you. What happened?

-I used to know my place was a spot next to you. Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat. Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.-

"He is calling. I must go to him." You say turning on your heel.

You are always with him. Almost every day and night. And you never tell me anything.

-A simple complication. Miscommunications. Lead to fall out.-

I want to tell you everything. How much you mean to me. Why I hate when you leave to see him. Everything.

But you don't listen. You don't care. You don't have the time.

-So many things that I wish you knew. So many walls up, I can't break through.-

The same ball that we once both had so much fun together. Dancing. Hugging. Sneaking a kiss every now and then.

I think of those days as I take another sip from my wine glass. Alone.

I don't know how you act like nothing had ever happened. As if it doesn't exist. Don't you hurt too?

-Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me. I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down. And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.-

You walk in the room and sit down with a book. I think "what did I do?" Nothing I can recall. What has happened?

When I see you looking at me I quickly look away and pretend to look for a book.

You get up and leave the room. I haven't been able to be in a room with you alone since.

-How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy. And you're doing your best to avoid me.-

I lost it when I saw you with him like that.

I tried to talk to you about it but you told me not to worry, it was none of my business.

-I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us. How I'm losing my mind when I saw you here. But you held your pride like you should've held me.-

"He is calling again. I won't be home tonight." You say as you're walking out the door. I grab you before you can leave.

"Bella, don't go. Stay here. Don't end what we had. I miss you."

You brush my hand off and walk out the door...

-I'm scared to see the ending. Why are we pretending this is nothing? I'll tell you I miss you, but I don't know how. I've never heard silence quite this loud.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me.

It's killing me.

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down. And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.-

"Where's Bellatrix?" Lucius asks me.

"Probably with him." I say back.

"Don't you miss her? Aren't you a little upset about it?" He asks again.

"She has made her bed, now she must lie in it." I say in a careless tone.

"Where's Rodolphus?" Your sister asks you.

"Why would I know?" You spit back.

"He's your husband." She replies, shocked at your tone with her.

"Your point?" You ask her. And she is speechless.

-This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less-

I run after you as you leave the room alone.

"Bella!" I yell after you. "I'm sorry!"

-But I liked it better when you were on my side.-

"Please Bella; just tell me you love me again."

-The battles in your hands now, but I would lay my armor down. If you'd say you'd rather love than fight.-

"Please, just say those three words Bella. That's it."

You look at me for a moment, and then walk up the stairs to his study.

-There's so many thing that you wish I knew. But the story of us might be ending soon.-

-And we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me. I don't know what to say since a twist of fate cause were going down. And the story of us looks a lot like tragedy now.-

-The End-


End file.
